Looting
Looting is an essential part of the gameplay in Dead Frontier. Typically, "looting" is used to describe the action of searching for items in the Inner City. While looting in today's society is considered as theft of goods, it is a part of life in Dead Frontier, since this is how survivors get items to prolong their survival. Survivors are very dependent on the looting of items, as that is the main way in which new items are brought into the game. Many of the items in the game can only be obtained by looting in the Inner City. Food items, medication, weapons and ammunition are some of the things that players can find. Loot quality depends on the zone in which the player is looting and on Gold Membership or lack thereof. There are no other factors in looting. Concept of looting Players can walk up to certain objects (they will be highlighted in yellow), and search them for useful items. Due to a recent update, only several objects are selected from the possible options to be lootable; while there are less options, there is now a greater chance that the object will yield loot. Objects that can be searched include corpses, wrecked vehicles, furniture, and so on. Each object may only be searched once. Other players, however, may search the same object. Loot rates are absolutely random - there are no guarantees that a player will find a certain item in a particular place. The quality and quantity of loot will increase as players venture deeper into the Inner City. However, looting is more difficult, since players will encounter tougher and faster zombies. Dead front.png Bin.png SearchableBody.jpg SearchableBus.jpg SearchableJeep.jpg dumpster.png Vulcan_Looting.png|Loot found 2nd Mitrail.PNG|Another loot found A message "Hold 'E' to search" (Although holding "F" also works) will pop up when players are near a lootable object (in 3D version it has a distinct pattern (yellow hue) with a question mark over it). Players can hold “F” or "E" to search items within an object. It takes about 5 seconds before the game notifies the player whether anything was found or not, simulating the time taken to search something. It is possible to move while searching an object, but firing or swinging a weapon will pause the search. If the M, ESC or I keys were pressed, while the countdown is active, it is not possible to search, unless the countdown is suspended by pressing ESC or F1. Problems faced when looting Players cannot move too far away from the object that they are looting. If they do so, they will be unable to loot said object. The largest hindrance faced when looting is the presence of zombies. Zombies are almost always in the way when the player is looting. For example, staying in a certain spot to search for items could cause the player to be surrounded. Also, players may find themselves with very little time to search an object before a zombie catches up and attacks them. NOTE: It is unadvised to use chainsaws or ranged weapons during looting. Such weapons will attract zombies, making looting all that more difficult. Another problem is if you run into a group of players grinding, attracting mass amounts of zombies. If there is a connection issue, it may take long amounts of time to loot an object, or the player may get no item every time they attempt to loot something. To fix this issue, refresh your page, and if that doesn't work, put yourself in Singleplayer or troubleshoot your connection problem. Note : You can play DF even if you have no internet connection ( that is , once it has been loaded ) , but you cannot loot anything as you will always loot " nothing " or " junk " or " broken beyond repair " . How Looting Works (Accepted Theory) Think of looting like a digital meter (The loot-o-meter) . In different places , the number is different (with the number being much higher in Fort Pastor than in Nastya's Holdout). And the longer you loot, the higher the number rises (which is why you tend to loot better stuff when you have been looting for a long time). While the number does falls down when you log out , or enter a Personal Outpost (PO). {Note: the number fall is less when you enter a PO}. But the number is still higher than the original number (when you just entered the area). Where you should have your looting trip depens on your level, as different areas (blue, green, yellow,orange, red or black), may give of different levels of looting items. As an example, in blue and green areas you will most likely find medication for those who are level 1 to 10 like steri strips and plasters, so as level 1 to 10 food like dog biscuits and beer. As you procede further into more dangerous areas like the red or black zone you will find food and medication for level 51 and above players like nerotonin-2, nerotonin8B, whiskey and etc. However, it is possible to loot good weapons and armours even in lower level areas but the chances are very rare. ***Please note that this is not a confirmed fact, but rather is the best theory we are able to devise for the time being, until AdminPwn provides us with a legitimate explanation or formula for the game's looting mechanism.*** Category:Gameplay